


Steve loves,  Tony knows

by This_is_for_you



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Stony Week 2019, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not a fix it, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_for_you/pseuds/This_is_for_you
Summary: 5 times Steve told Tony he loves him and the one time he couldn't





	Steve loves,  Tony knows

1\. At the beginning of their relationship  
The Avengers initiative had brought Tony and Steve together. Sure they had their differences and their ego but eventually all that anger and misunderstandings had lead them towards a relationship. They were three months in, getting completely comfortable around each other. Steve sat in the living room with a book sifting through, not really reading. As he observed Tony from the corner of this eyes. Tony was deeply involved in whatever he was calculating, hair messy, tongue peeking out and as he unconsciously nibbled on the pencil from time to time. And Steve was overwhelmed with an instinct of protectiveness. Tony looked so vulnerable at that moment, no armour, no shades, no facades. Just them happy, carefree, just very very happy. And Steve got up walked over to Tony pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered 'I love you darling' in his ear for the first time. Tony had blushed and stuttered for a while before he could say it back. 

2\. At his party  
Steve got off the elevator joining the others for his birthday party. Tony had gone all out, inviting anybody whose somebody from all over their world. Ministers, celebs, heroes and even friends and family were all over the place drinking, gossiping, whispering and talking among themselves. Tony was talking to the other Avengers looking charismatic, and everyone was under his spell. He did that to people, he dined as a king among kings and walked as a commoner with peasants. Steve in that moment believed he could watch Tony, be in his element and in control of the room, forever. He pulled Tony close. Their lips colliding in a quick kiss. "Thank you so much Tony. God I don't know what I'd do without you. I Love you" steve had declared for the nth time that day, as he looked into Tony's light brown caramelized eyes. And Tony had smiled, a knowing smile reserved only for Steve. 

3\. After a long battle  
Philadelphia had encountered a bunch of rogue alien ships and the Avengers had been called in. The battle was weird and long. The aliens were a powerful adversary and weren't going too easy on the team. Steve was distractedly helping Natasha and hadn't seen the alien lunging at him. That was until Iron man decided to take one for the team, mainly for Steve. Tony took the full force of the alien to keep Steve safe. Steve's worst nightmare was playing out in front of him. Shield had sent backup at the right moment. Tony was extracted, Steve sticking to his side the whole ride to the hospital. Tony had undergone hours of surgery and the doctors weren't sure how long it would take for him to heal. The guilt Steve felt had been tearing him into pieces, he felt like he was choking on air. Everyone had left but Steve had slept in the waiting room. He was there everyday, reading Tony poems or some ridiculous paparazzi stories about them. It had been two weeks when Tony finally opened his eyes. And Steve felt like he took his first breath since the battle in Philadelphia. "I love you, I love you, I love you" the words fell from Steve's lips like a mantra, a prayer. 

4.When he got back with Pepper  
The sokovia records had fractured the Avengers. The difference in opinions of the teammates had driven them towards battle, Steve fought long and hard with Tony and had left him in the coldness of Siberia. And when Tony returned to NY, he had seeked out Pepper for a sense of familiarity and comfort. They had gotten back together and the rest was history.  
Months later, on one fine day General Ross had summoned the avengers and the runaways lead by Steve to broker some peace so they could deal with the immediate threat of world war 3. Tony couldn't see them patching it up anytime soon and had walked away from the meeting. And in the washroom he was confronted by the man who had haunted his dreams. The man who had left him broken and alone in Siberia. Steve had a great deal of things to tell Tony. A lot to apologize for but instead he just stared. Stared at the familiar brown eyes that looked lost, the familiar calloused hands that are fidgeting, the familiar lips that are quivering with unsaid words. Steve was at a loss for words. And as Tony retreated he said the words that he hoped would communicate years worth of pain. 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. And if the tears in Tony's eyes were anything to go by, he'd heard it. It was something too little, too late. 

5\. After the snap:  
Thanos was the worst of them all and the Avengers took him on all the same. The greatest the earth has to offer had failed miserably, and half the world had vanished. Pepper, Quill, T'challa, Bucky, Stephen, Sam, Peter and countless others had been dusted. The sense of failure, loss and trauma had brought them back into each others' arms. Their relationship almost had a toxic element to it. They clung to the past as if that could redeem them. Tony helped comfort Steve when he had those nightmares about their lost battle and Steve helped Tony with his anxiety and panic attacks.  
But the day when the memorials had been inaugurated for the dusted, Tony was to speak about them and he had broken down. His panic attack the worst Steve had ever seen. He held Tony to his chest as he whispered "I love you" over and over to his trembling body. Words that meant everything and nothing to Tony at the same time. 

+1. When he lost everything  
They had finally gotten their second chance. Thanos wasn't all powerful, he didn't have the stones and the world was their's for the saving. There was hope yet. Stephen had finally revealed what had to be done. Tony understood. He grabbed the stones and as the dust settled he looked at his lover, his confidant, his everything and he snapped his fingers. Thanos and his army had begun to disappear. Steve ran to Tony. He looked wrecked, he looked spent, he looked done. "Cheer up capsicle, we won" Tony smiled, as he took his last breath. The arc reactor turned off. The cost of victory washing over everyone. 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, whispered Steve to someone who couldn't hear anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> New to this hope you like it


End file.
